


Slave

by Mello_Drama_Reborn



Category: DREAM!ing (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Power Play, no plot just kink, pain play, with aftercare!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_Drama_Reborn/pseuds/Mello_Drama_Reborn
Summary: I am burning.





	Slave

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to the wonderful @tsunusia on twitter, who took the dive into ChizuKasu hell with me and has braved all its fires with me ever since. Thank you for all the love and support you give me and my ideas, sharing them with you is my biggest reward.

Chizuru grins against his skin as Kasuka tilts his head back in pleasure, a tremor moving through him as he does.

“Watching your eyes roll back in your head, you look like a corpse, you know?” As he speaks, Chizuru starts to bite down on his neck, coaxing a groan out of him. “And now you’re a moaning corpse? What does that make you, a zombie? Disgusting.”  
He laughs as he trails more kisses down Kasuka’s neck, grinning up at him as he reaches his collarbone. Despite the verbal abuse, Kasuka’s lips are pulled into a grin, his deep sunk eyes now watching Chizuru with the slightest hint of defiance.

“What would you have me do, then?”

Chizuru sits up, not liking the way Kasuka is looking down on him, leaning in until his lips are brushing against Kasuka’s ear.

“Say my name.”

His whispered tone sends another shiver through Kasuka, energy shaking his voice as he replies “Would you like that moaned, or whimpered?”

Chizuru can’t help but laugh at that, planting an affectionate kiss against his cheek.

“You’re not my slave, Kasuka! I’ll let you choose~”

Kasuka starts to let out a dry, breathless laugh, but it’s cut off as Chizuru bites down hard on his earlobe, the pain making him gasp. As he increases the pressure, Kasuka starts to squirm under him, but as always he makes no move to resist - Chizuru feels another addictive wave of power wash over him when he remembers that Kasuka has no restraints, fights back the urge to pull away from the pain Chizuru inflicts on him through sheer obedience alone.  
His vocalizations are the only outlet he has for relief, but even so Kasuka catches himself as he starts to groan, instead stammering

“Chi…. zu.. ru...”

This time it’s Chizuru who shivers, and he moves to bite at his neck again, digging his teeth into old bruises as Kasuka moans his name louder. His pace accelerates, kissing and biting sucking at his skin as each movement earns him another repetition of his name, his hands reaching to tangle themselves in Kasuka’s hair, grip tightening painfully as Kasuka’s voice falls apart into a whimpering chorus of “Chizuru”.

“Good boy.” He slides his tongue up Kasuka’s skin, delighting in the vague indents left by his teeth; and then he presses their faces together, close enough that their eyelashes brush together. “Such a good boy.”  
He starts to twist a lock of Kasuka’s hair around his pointer finger, Kasuka tensing slightly at the silent threat there, and Chizuru whispers “Look into my eyes.”  
With difficulty, he does. Chizuru knows Kasuka hates eye contact, liking neither the social intensity of it nor the idea of what other people see when they look at him; he knows also that his own eyes are hard for most to meet, and that Kasuka is already pushing himself to fight his self-preservation instincts - and yet, he does, masking none of the strain in his eyes, wary with suffering.  
“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” He says, taunting him. “Such simple commands, to say a single word and look at something directly in front of you - they’re orders even someone with the brain of a cockroach could follow easily, aren’t they?”  
The hand not occupied with Kasuka’s hair moves to cup his face, and he can tell Kasuka is starting to feel claustrophobic, his eyes widening slightly even as they continue to hold his gaze.  
“All you have to do is sit here, and I do ee~verything for you. Really, doesn’t it seem more like I’m _your_ slave?”

From this distance, it’s easy to feel Kasuka’s reaction - the way he swallows, the way his cheek heats up under his hand.  
Chizuru’s smile turns cruel, and he finally follows through on his promise, Kasuka’s head arching back as Chizuru pulls on his hair.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” He pulls harder, earning a choked noise of pain. “I suppose you _would_ want a slave, with how incompetent you are. That ugly noise you made just now didn’t sound like my name, did it?” He pulls even harder now, and Kasuka tries to stutter out his name, barely able to through the strain.  
“And look at you- you’re not looking at me at all anymore, are you?”

Chizuru grins as Kasuka slowly pulls his head forward, Chizuru lightening the strain on his hair just enough to make it possible, though still painful enough that his lowered expression sends a thrill through him.

“What a wonderful face you’re making. I wish you could see it.”

He draws in close again, flutters their eyelashes together, bites down on Kasuka’s bottom lip as Kasuka attempts to whimper his name again.

“Listen to you. You pathetic, sniveling-” he pulls away to look at Kasuka’s face, sees how his smirk from before is completely gone, how his cheeks are flushed and tears have started to form at the corners of his eyes.  
He forgets what he was going to say in favor of kissing the living daylights out of him.

“You’re wonderful. You’re so wonderful, Kasuka.” Chizuru’s voice is breathless, almost pleading when he finally pulls away. “I love you. I love you so so much. You know that, don’t you?”

“I… Yes.” Kasuka’s arms had finally raised to curl around Chizuru’s waist, the weight of them assuring as Chizuru’s touches turn gentle now, caressing Kasuka’s face.

“Good. It’s important that you do.”  
He lets out a breath, relieving the tension from his body as he sinks in against Kasuka’s chest, curling up on top of him.

“... I wish you could see your faces.”

Chizuru looks up with a bit of surprise, Kasuka looking down on him with an exhausted fondness.

“How do I look?”

“... Happy.”

Chizuru feels something jolt through him, hearing the affection in his voice in combination with his smile. Not like the rushes of power from before, but somehow just as powerful.

“... I am happy. You make me very happy, Kasuka.”

“I know.”

“... You know that I’m only so mean to you because I love how you look when I do, right?”

“I know, that’s why I let you do it.”

Chizuru’s eyes fall away now, feeling his face burn as he traces the bruises he left on Kasuka’s skin with his fingers.

“You’re so...”

“Disgusting?” He offers, sarcastic.

“... Sexy.”  
He feels himself pout with embarrassment, burying his face in Kasuka’s chest.  
“You’re sooooo hot, oh my god.”

Kasuka’s hand moves into his hair, and he probably knows Chizuru hates that, but he lets him have it this time.

“You have unusual tastes.”

“I do, and you put up with it. I’m lucky to have you, and I love you.”

The hand on Chizuru’s head freezes, and Chizuru glances up again, Kasuka’s face now completely red.

“.... I love you too.”


End file.
